Afghanistan (Ahmad Shah Durrani)
Afghanistan led by Ahmad Shah Durrani is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Sukritact, Civitar, and SuperWaffle. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Afghanistan The Central Asian region now known as Afghanistan has served as a focal point of trans-Eurasian trade for millennia Unfortunately, it has also been the site of conflict for as long of a time. Known as “The Graveyard of Empires,” Afghanistan's critical location has made it a sought-after territory, but one that has been successfully resistant to some imperial ventures. Ethnically and linguistically diverse. Afghanistan is a melting pot of cultures, resulting in a strong national literary tradition. Ahmad Shah Durrani Ahmad Shāh Durrani, also known as Ahmad Khan Abdali, was the founder of the Durrani Empire and is regarded as the founder of the modern state of Afghanistan. He began his career by enlisting as a young soldier in the military of the Afsharid kingdom and quickly rose to become a commander of the Abdali Regiment, a cavalry of four thousand Abdali Pashtun soldiers. After the death of Nader Shah Afshar in 1747, Ahmad Shah Durrani was chosen as King of Afghanistan. Rallying his Afghan tribes and allies, he pushed east towards the Mughal and the Maratha empires of India, west towards the disintegrating Afsharid Empire of Persia, and north toward the Khanate of Bukhara. Within a few years, he extended his control from Khorasan in the west to Kashmir and North India in the east, and from the Amu Darya in the north to the Arabian Sea in the south. Durrani's mausoleum is located at Kandahar, Afghanistan, adjacent to the Shrine of the Cloak in the center of the city. Afghans often refer to him as Ahmad Shāh Bābā ("Ahmad Shah the Father"). Dawn of Man "" Introduction: "I welcome you to Afghanistan. Enter my kingdom softly." Introduction: "I am Ahmad Shah Durrani, chosen father of Afghanistan. You would be foolish not to bow to me." Defeat: "I would be buried in gaze of my Lord, and Afghanistan with me." Defeat: "Afghanistan shall not submit willfully. Her resolve, now, lies before you." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Tiles cost 15% less Culture and Gold.}} Culture per Era. * 1 Magistrate/ Dignitary (with RtP). |rewards = Receive either Gold, two free Military Units, or a Great General.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reciting your poems and indulging in your Manti dumplings. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: ''Artwork. * ''Regalman: Artwork. * Sukritact: Artwork. * Civitar and embryodead: ''Graphics.Afghanistani Camel Gunners * ''Duane Decker: ''Music.''Rise of Nations soundtrack - Morocco Rise of Nations soundtrack - DesertWind References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Afghanistan Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III